Episode 7520 (3rd June 2016)
Plot Priya tells David that Amba has a cold and worries about the infection risk, but David insists Jacob has exaggerated the risks. Zak, Lisa and Cain talk about Belle and Dr Bailey. Lisa is adamant Belle is seeing someone, but Zak questions if Belle is ill again. Chas is feeling under the weather, although Charity pushes her to see DS Wise. Zak suggests they give Belle's mental health team a call, but Belle insists Dr Bailey is a liar, and explains Rakesh found them together at the factory when the alarm went off. Marlon reveals to Rhona that he will be video calling Paddy at lunchtime. Rhona protests he cannot break Paddy's heart as she doesn't want to hurt him, so decides to tell Paddy herself. Lisa, Zak and Belle arrive at the factory to find Angie already there. Rakesh reveals he saw Belle and Jermaine together, although admits he is unsure anything actually happened. Angie continues to believe her husband is innocent, and the only affair is in Belle's head. Emma and James give Charity an invite to Moses' first birthday, but Charity tells them she has arranged a proper birthday, and neither they, nor Ross are invited. Emma insists it isn't happening, but Charity threatens to spill the secrets she has about Emma's boys, so Emma storms out of the pub. Angie insists Belle needs support, and Jermaine is prepared let go of the stalking if Belle talks to her mental health team. Chas meets Jason at David's Shop, and they share a drink. Jacob insists David should be resting, and offers to take Amba to the park, but David orders him to back off. Lachlan tells Belle that Jermaine doesn't care for her but she sends him away. Dr Bailey turns up at Wishing Well Cottage. Belle informs him she doesn't want to see him, but Jermaine apologises and explains he didn't have a choice, as if the truth came out he would lose his job and everything he has worked for. Belle orders him to leave although Jermaine insists he cannot walk away as he is falling in love with her. Rhona and Marlon video call Paddy, but Marlon bear to tell Paddy the truth. Marlon tells Rhona that she and Paddy were meant for each other, and Paddy will not hear about her revenge fling from him. Jermaine admits he regrets telling Cain that she stalked him, but if the truth came out he would get struck off and go to prison. Chas invites Jason back to the pub. At The Woolpack, Aaron looks over some old family photos. Emma tells James the should have gone for the flat to give Moses stability, and insists they are just play acting at being a family. David tells Jacob that Dylan dying was tragic, but it's rare. Jacob tells David he needs to take his health more seriously. Jacob picks up a packet of cigarettes as he walks away. Chas suggests she and Jason take a bottle of wine and celebrate in the bedroom. They kiss, and Chas begins leading Jason upstairs, but she flies off the handle when Jason knocks over the box of family photos. Belle enquirers how her admiring to being a stalker would work. Zak, Lisa and Belle return to Wishing Well Cottage, and Cain goes for Jermaine, until Belle says she is the one that has been lying. Cast Regular cast *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Dr Bailey - Jermaine Bailey *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Angie Bailey - Nina Toussaint-White *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *David's Shop - Exterior and interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Backroom, public bar and kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Main Street Notes *An additional episode was broadcast at 8.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,620,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns